1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece having at least one indicating member the driving of which is able to be interrupted, and the driving mechanism of which is uncoupled to this effect.
This invention relates also to a method for the realization of this timepiece.
This invention has for purpose to permit to transform easily a conventional timepiece, comprising only the usual time indicators (hours, minutes and, may be, seconds) into a timepiece having at least one indicating member the running of which can be interrupted and re-established at will, that is the case, especially, of the chronograph watches.
The various features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims, the scope of the invention not being limited to the drawings themselves as the drawings are only for the purpose of illustrating ways in which the principles of the invention can be applied. Other embodiments of the invention utilising the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.